warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
GhostClan
''Welcome to GhostClan, the Clan of the Mysterious Spirits; Welcome; Hello, and welcome to GhostClan. I'm the leader, Starstar. Here in our Clan, there are some ghost members, some cats who can see ghosts, and even some cats who can transform into ghosts. One way or another, all cats can see ghosts. About; GhostClan, as Starstar introduced, is the Clan of ghosts. Some deceaced cats reside here, and all of the cats can see them, whether they have the sight or can turn into one. These cats live secluded away from any other Clans except for their allies, GhoulClan. Their terriroty is a graveyard across a road, as they've discovered it's called by nearby Twolegs, from GhoulClan's. The road is neutral territory, and there have been a few small disputes over prey found there. These cats hate getting involved with other Clans, though they will occasionally appear for Gatherings. These cats love the holidays that they discovered from nearby Twolegs, and they celebrate the favorites that they learned: Haloween (their personal favorite), Christmas, Valentine's Day, and April Fools (their other personal favorite). The cats generally have very long claws to aid them in the holiday preparations (namely "carving" pumpkins for Halloween). If two ghosts mate, their kits are ghosts. If two normal cats mate, their kits are normal. If a ghost and a normal cat mate, their kits are half and half. Join; Contact Isa on the talkpage to join. Rules; Currently this Clan is invite-only... NOT!!!!!!!!!! Come one, come all, anyone can join! You want to add in a blue cat, you can! You want to add in a cat named Hanablaze, you can! To be honest, the only rules here are that all cats must be able to see ghosts in some way and that the roleplayer of the former leader/medicine cat chooses the next deputy/MCA. Allegiances; Leader; Starstar Pale silver tabby she-cat with white flecks like stars, and bright, luminous green eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Deputy; Getsugaheart Orange tom with a black, crescent-moon-shaped patch of fur on back, brown eyes and silver claws. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix.'' Medicine Cat; Quietnight'' Longfurred black she-cat with gentle blue eyes and white paws. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix.'' MCA; Saikusu'' Slender, muscular, long-limbed, cold, to the point where he can seem emotionless, dedicated, ambitious, calm, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, large, determined, fluffy, handsome, strong-willed, loyal, brave, moon-blue tom with soft, ruffled fur, especially on his head, a long, flowing tail, black paws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, a large, oddly X-shaped scar on his face, extending halfway up his forehead to just beneath his eyes, and calm, pale, luminous, shining, light, sparkling, reflective, shimmering, clear, bright golden eyes that reflect the night sky, especially the moon. A former loner; can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Warriors; Jeweltwilight Purple, green, blue, red, pink, and turquoise-flecked pale gray she-cat with sunset-colored paws, and bright, gem-like golden eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Radiantpulse'' Silver tabby she-cat with scattered patches of white and bright blue, and bright, electric-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Gorgeshadow'' Dark ginger ghost tom with scattered dark brown patches, and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Thrushblade'' Pale cream tom with sandy-gray paws, and yellow eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Memoryheart Brown tom with green eyes and black marks around eyes shaped like glasses. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Goldendawn Gold tom with black tail and green eyes, black marks around eyes shaped like glasses. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Wishheart Brown she-cat with blue eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Blueflame Dark blue tom with faint black tint to pelt, jutting fangs and blue eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Eveningflame Dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes. Can see ghosts; is Blueflame's brother. Roleplayed by Phoenix. '' Hauntingheart ''Dark bluish-black tom with blue eyes. Can see ghosts; is Blueflame and Eveningflame's father. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Eveninghorizon Silver she-cat with brown paws and dark blue-gray eyes. Can see ghosts; Hauntingheart's mate. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Restedmind'' Dark brown tom with gray eyes. Always very relaxed and calm. Can see ghosts''. (Wild) ''Apprentices; Lilacpaw Tortoiseshell and pale lilac she-cat with a lilac branch tucked behind her ear, and bright, leaf-green eyes. Can transform into a ghost.'' Lilypaw- Small, shortfurred, Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.Quiet and good natured, but is also mischievious. Can transform into a ghost (Bird) ''Queens; Allochthonousbreeze Dark brown tabby ghost she-cat with black paws, and earth-colored brown eyes. Expecting Thrushblade's kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Kits; Currently none. Elders; Ghoulfright Ghostly white tom with electric-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Former Members; RPG Center; Current Events; *Preparing for Halloween Preparing for Halloween; Starstar watched as she noticed the Clan preparing for they're annual Halloween celebration. Saikusu and Lilacpaw, two loners who recently joined the Clan, were stretching the scraps of fake spiderwebs on the dens, while Radiantpulse and Thrushblade dragged in a few small pumpkins that they "carved" by creating a hole in the back of the pumpkin so they could scoop ou the inside, then they scratched a design through the flesh of the pumpkin. "I love Halloween," said Jeweltwilight as she brought in discarded Twoleg decorations to place around camp. Isa 21:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietnight padded into camp, bringing a fake bat. Getsugaheart shuddered at the sight of the thing. "Even when Halloween comes, I still get a little scared at the sight of bats." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw floated over in her ghost form "Halloween has always been my favourite" 'Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Given that you're a ghost, of course you'd like it," Goldendawn joked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It was always my favorite, also," said Jeweltwilight, smiling softly. Isa 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart bounded into camp with fake cobwebs all over him, much to Eveninghorizon's embarrasment. "Why did you do that?" she asked her mate. "It's fun~!" Hauntingheart responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw looked like she was trying not to laugh '''Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart sighed as Eveninghorizon began to pick the cobwebs off Hauntingheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw floated upside down "Hmmm" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart looked at Lilypaw, curiously. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw sneezed, and ended up blowing herself away. She floated back "Whoops" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart did his best to keep a straight face. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw looked at him, then transformed back to normal then grunted "I hate it when that happens" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It was funny," Hauntingheart giggled. "Grow up, would you?" Eveninghorizon muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a blast" Lilypaw grunted. Then sat down, licking her paw Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveninghorizon soon picked the fake cobwebs off her mate and set them down. "I swear, if you attempt to get these back on you, I'll refer you to Getsugaheart for the next 10 patrols," she scolded Hauntingheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw giggled, then stretched Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame padded out of the warriors den and yawned. "I can't wait for Halloween this year." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me to." Restedheart said. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw transformed intoa ghost, and started rolling in mid air "Hehe" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame sighed. "Very funny, Lilypaw." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lol!" Restedheart laughed, continuing with hanging fake spiders. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw stopped "Is is very funny" she joked Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame shook his head wearily and took one of the fake cobwebs to put up around the camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypawtwitched her tail. And floated around Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart continued to put fake spiders on the cobwebs. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why are there so many cobwebs?" Blueflame wondered. "Your dad got them all over his pelt," Eveninghorizon meowed. Blueflame groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart stood up. "When are we going to carve pumpkins?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We've already carved a couple, but there are more outside of camp to be carved," mewed Jeweltwilight. "You can go carve a couple." Meanwhile, Saikusu began humming "This is Halloween" as he finished aranging cobwebs over the den. Isa 13:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart padded outside, wanting to carve pumpkins. He wanted those pumpkin seeds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Radiantpulse heard Saikusu's humming and listened to it. "You like that song too?" she asked. Saikusu nodded. "As a loner, I lived near Twolegs, and I liked the music they played around Halloween. This one's my favorite." Radiantpulse smiled at the apprentice. "It's my favorite, too." Isa 13:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart began to degunk a pumpkin, sorting the gunk and the seeds. "Spiced pumpkin seeds are my fav." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gestugaheart heard Saikusu's humming and hummed softly as well. Eveninghorizon shot the deputy a questioning glance, surprised. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soon, Restedheart had carved a whole pumpkin. He carried the seeds into camp. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job," Hauntingheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I love pumpkin seeds!" Restedheart said. "Do we have a fire to put them on?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No," Blueflame meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dangz." Restedheart sighed. "Let me just shred some spices to put on them." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart suddenly got an idea for a prank. He grinned eerily. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw stopped floating around Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart snook up behind Eveningflame, his pawsteps quiet. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart turned his attention to Hauntingheart. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- What's Hauntingheart up to this time, thought Gorgeshadow as he floated over to the group. Isa 14:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart multitasked between watching Hauntingheart and the pumpkin seeds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart, in his loudest, scariest voice, shouted/sang "IN THIS TOWN, DON'T WE LOVE IT NOW, EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR THE NEXT SURPRISE!" Eveningflame screamed and ran out of camp for a brief moment. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ROFL!!!" Restedheart laughed. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Saikusu and Lilacpaw laughed. Radiantpulse collapsed to the gound, overcome with laughter. Isa 14:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gestugaheart facepawed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart started laughing, pounding the ground fiercely. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart looked proud of himself. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart quickly finished spicing the pumpkin seeds. "Anyone?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, me!" Blueflame meowed, padding over. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here!" Restedheart said, handing him some pumpkin seeds. "There will be a lot more later." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh! Pumpkin seeds! Can I have some?" asked Lilacpaw. Isa 15:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame nommed the seeds he was given. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart padded out of camp and continued degunking pumpkins. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 15:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveninghorizon dragged Hauntingheart to behind the dens and began scolding him. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart made sure that he kept the gunk. He wanted to see if it could be used to heal wounds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart began going through her stock of herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind picked up some of the gunk and padded into the medicine cat den. "Do you think this could be used for some medicine type thing?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 16:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart examined it. "Maybe. I'll have to test it later." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Restedmind nodded. He padded back outside and continued degunking the pumpkins. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 17:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart sighed as she scratched herself on purpose and applied the pumpkin gunk to the wound. "It's all for helping the Clan." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 17:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw foated to Quietheart "Doesn't that hurt?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can't risk having something fail when I'm aiding a patient. Best to test it on me," Quietheart admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 17:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Once Restedmind had degunked all the pumpkins, he dropped the seeds off near his supply of spices and padded into the medicine cat den. "How does it work?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It helps keep infection out of wounds," Quietheart reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good!" Restedmind said happily, glad he had discovered a new medicine. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind padded out of the medicine cat den and went over to spice up the millions of pumpkins seeds he had. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wishheart looked around camp. "I can't wait for Halloween this year!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind soon got bored with the spicing. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG